


White Doesn't Suit Me

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You know, I was thinking...” he murmured, as if talking more to himself. “I think that uniform would really suit you pretty nice.” he said, resolved.“You think so? White doesn’t suit me so well.”“White may not... but I think the skirt will.”





	White Doesn't Suit Me

Ninomiya felt weirdly good.

That afternoon was almost a blessing: he and Ohno were done shooting for the new Himitsu no Arashi’s episode, and apparently neither of them was anxious to go back home.

It had been Ohno, though, who had suggested they took a walk: neither of them was a shopping maniac, unless they really needed something, and yet they had seen it like something different, something  that didn’t happen often, at least not for them.

Something that a couple would’ve normally done, hadn’t they been drowned in work and fearing they were going to be recognized in public.

That afternoon they were actually more dressed than the season would’ve asked for, but it wasn’t so annoying as to make them feel uncomfortable. They knew they had to hide, somehow, but they also knew that this was all they were allowed; and it was enough to make Nino feel more cheerful than usual.

“Where do you want to go?” Ohno had asked, making his arm swing close to his, as to show his desire to take his hand.

Nino had smiled, like a child on Christmas morning.

“Akiba.” he had replied, sure.

Going out with Ohno had always had more than a few positive developments for him.

He relaxed, they spent time together... and he had his fun being spoiled, just like the elder had fun spoiling him.

And that was why he wasn’t surprised when Satoshi accepted right away.

Nino had already said something about a couple videogames he had his eyes on, and that afternoon was the perfect chance to seize them; he was sure that at the end of the day, those videogames were going to be his.

They took a cab, spending the ride looking out the windows, with the uneven rhythm of Tokyo’s traffic; Nino’s excitement was still there, but it seemed to be blurred in favour of a sort of peace, the same he managed to feel only when he was with Ohno.

He slipped his hand on the seat, taking the elder’s.

“We don’t need to go to videogames stores if you don’t want to.” he whispered, in that sort of fake democracy Ohno knew all too well.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind it. It’s something you like, so it’s fine by me.” he replied, condescending, and Nino chuckled, shaking his head.

It was true, he wanted those games. It was true, he would’ve spent _hours_ in Akibahara. It was true that, when possible, he brought Ohno there and got back home with enough stuff to stay in front of the X-box for days.

But it was also true that it wasn’t the point. Ohno had said he didn’t mind going to Akiba, and Nino wouldn’t have minded if he hadn’t.

They were together, alone, like two normal people with a normal life.

A chance neither of them would’ve missed for the world.

 

~

 

Ohno had completely lost track of time.

He knew that when they had gotten inside the first store it was sunny outside, while the sun had long since set now.

He had bought Nino his beloved videogames. He had listened to him talk for what had seemed like hours about this or that character, about the various story lines, limited editions and how long it was going to take him to finish them.

And he had listened, and would’ve kept doing that, had it been necessary.

He had never understood much about videogames.

All he needed to know was that Nino liked them, and that he loved that look the younger had whenever he talked about something he had a passion for.

They had been walking for a while now, when all of a sudden he saw Nino stopping in front of a window, a sly expression on his face. He got next to him, not understanding what he was smiling about.

It was a cosplay store, one of the many in the district.

He let his eyes wander through the costumes, the wigs and the accessories of anime’s characters that somehow were familiar to him, until he saw what Nino was staring at in the corner of the window, where there was a school uniform. A girl’s uniform.

He turned up his nose, still not understanding what was there to smile.

It was pretty simple: the white shirt, a blue tie, really short, and a skirt of the same colour (and that too was definitely _too short_ in his opinion).

He averted his eyes and looked at the man next to him; he had tilted his head, and kept staring at the clothes in a way that Ohno didn’t like at all. He had that look on his face that meant he was thinking about something; his experience told him that every time Nino had that look, it was never something good for him.

“Kazu, may I know what you’re grinning for?” he asked, defensive.

Nino turned toward him, biting down on his lip. He stared at him from head to toe, as if he was studying him.

“You know, I was thinking...” he murmured, as if talking more to himself. “I think that uniform would really suit you pretty nice.” he said, resolved.

Ohno blushed; he hardly ever liked the younger’s ideas, but this one was definitely ridiculous.

“You think so? White doesn’t suit me so well.” he said, chuckling in a way that he hoped was dignified.

He had grabbed his wrist, trying to drag him away, but the other man had refused to move.

“White may not... but I think the skirt will.” he replied, slier than before and if Ohno had had any doubt about his intentions, he didn’t anymore.

He looked at him desperate and resigned together, before watching him get inside the store, without giving him time to stop him.

He followed him, lowering his eyes embarrassed when he saw him asking a salesgirl about the uniform.

He stayed aside, massaging his temples.

He had gone down with a headache.

 

~

 

Ohno looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He felt truly, truly ridiculous.

The shirt was tight in the wrong places, highlighting his hips, while the tie reached only to the middle portion of his chest. Which could’ve been interesting, had he actually been a woman.

But that he could still deal with.

What gave him some serious troubles, in that unbelievable situation, was the skirt.

He pulled it down and it barely covered his groin; he pulled it up and it uncovered too much legs.

He looked in the mirror once again; he almost felt like crying, and he cursed Nino and his twisted and perverted ideas.

As if he had called him, he heard the younger’s voice from the next room.

“Oh-chan, I’m waiting! Come on, how is it?” he yelled, and Ohno could perfectly imagine the pleased and sardonic smile on his face.

He didn’t bother answering.

He looked around, evaluating his options.

There was a window in the bathroom, actually; but it was the eighth floor, without a balcony and... Ohno decided he barely felt like getting out of the bathroom dressed like that, let alone out the apartment.

He gathered up his courage: he went to the door and he slowly got out, his eyes on the floor.

He raised them when he saw Nino in front of him; he found him standing too close, a camera in his hands.

“Smile, Oh-chan!” he said, chuckling, then he took a picture.

“Kazunari I swear, if that gets out of this house between you and me it’s ov...”

“Over, I know... don’t get so hot, Satoshi. It’s just to laugh, right?” he said, shrugging, then he put the camera down on the table; he got back looking at him, thoughtful.

“What is it?” the elder asked, defensive. Nino shook his head, then he smiled.

“I like how the uniform suits you, you know?” he murmured. Ohno backed off, instinctively.

He knew the man was thinking about something unhealthy; he knew when he was about to act on some ludicrous idea, just like it had happened that afternoon.

And he also knew when he was turned on.

He bit his lip, undecided on whether to play it to his advantage.

He took a few steps toward him, looking him in the eyes.

“So... you think it suits me?” he tilted his head, his eyes fixed on him. “The skirt, too?”

“Yes, very good. Even though at the moment all I can think about is how to take it off of you.”

Ohno chewed on his lips. He was torn between giving in, which was a pretty alluring idea, and preserving what little dignity he had left.

But resisting Nino was one of those things which were pretty hard on him, and the younger knew that all too well.

He got closer to him, resting a hand on his hip and staring him straight in the eyes, hoping Nino wouldn’t realize he was getting aroused as well.

“Did you have something specific in mind?” he asked, pretending nonchalance.

Ninomiya gave him yet another sly smile, before grabbing him behind his head and kissing him.

Ohno could pose resistance for just a few seconds; then he met his mouth, kissing back, and brushing his hands all over him.

It had seemed to him he could take control of the situation, but Nino was quick taking that certainty from him. He grabbed  his arms, applying the right amount of strength to make him turn and pushing him against the table, making him sit on it and kissing him again. Lascivious, as usual.

“You get aroused in the strangest ways, you know that right?” Ohno said when the younger finally gave him a break.

Nino bit his lip and shrugged, before palming his cock with no regard.

“I’m not the only one, it would seem.” he replied, while the other couldn’t help but moan.

And he moaned even louder when Nino rested his hands on his legs and started venturing lower, kissing his neck and undoing his tie, to make more room for himself.

Ohno took the hem of the shirt, determined to take it off, but the younger man stopped him.

“After buying the uniform and putting it on, you wouldn’t really take it off so soon?” he said, his innocent voice clashing with the circumstance.

Ohno snorted out of frustration, but let him be.

Since they had gotten inside that damn shop in Akibahara, he knew he should’ve resigned to let Nino do as he pleased.

And then, he had to admit, if he managed not to think about what he was wearing, there was nothing in that situation that he found displeasing.

Meanwhile, Ninomiya had started caressing his back under the shirt, licking the stipe of skin left naked between it and the skirt.

The elder fidgeted; he wanted Nino to go lower, to stop torturing him like that, but he could do nothing more than pushing his hips toward him; a hint the other didn’t fail to get.

He started brushing his leg, while he pulled the skirt up and let Ohno’s pants slip down, taking them off; then he pulled back, taking off his own shirt, making the other grunt for the loss of touch.

“Are you in a rush?” he asked, and Ohno bit his lip, avoiding to look him in the eyes.

 _Of course_ he was in a rush. Of course if he teased like that, he couldn’t help but being in a rush to feel him closer, to be touched, to stop with those games and start getting real.

Nino kept trying to sound indifferent, but he must’ve gotten to his limit as well; in fact, when he got back closer he was more determined, opening Ohno’s legs to settle between them and leaning over with his mouth on the elder’s cock.

The latter jumped when he finally felt Nino’s tongue brushing him; he held back as much as he could, but in the end he intertwined his fingers in the younger’s hair, pushing his hips to get more of it.

Nino groaned for the sudden change of course, but didn’t move, and kept brushing his tongue over the shaft; he knew him too well, they had been like that too many times for him not to know exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

When he realized Ohno was close he pulled back abruptly, making him groan.

He got back on his feet, still smiling.

“I’m sorry Oh-chan, but it would’ve been a waste, right?” he murmured, leaning against the table and reaching for the lube, strategically hid in a bowl on the table; he poured some on his hand and then brought it back under the skirt, opening Ohno’s legs with his knee.

He was careful not to lose eye contact with him, relishing the look of expectation and frustration on him.

Nino was really having fun.

When he slipped the first finger inside he saw Ohno clenching his eyes, annoyed; he chuckled, bringing his free hand behind his head and pressing his forehead against his.

“Look at me.” he said, and didn’t start moving his hand until the other had opened his eyes again.

The fingers became two all of a sudden, and Ohno had to fight against himself to avoid closing his eyes again.

He had forgotten he was wearing the stupid uniform; he had forgotten Nino’s smile, he had forgotten everything, aware only of that hand moving inside of him, aware of what was about to happen. And he couldn’t wait any longer for it.

Still, it was another couple of minutes before the younger slipped slowly out, and he felt empty all of a sudden. He breathed deeply, avoiding to moan, and stared at him.

“Kazu...” he just whispered, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him closer.

Nino caught the desperation in his voice, and tried to be as quick as possible.

He pulled the skirt up, settling better between his legs and then pushed in, in one swift movement.

This time, no matter how hard he tried to hold back, Ohno screamed, loud, resting his forehead on the younger’s shoulder.

Nino tried to stay still, giving him time to adjust, even though the instinct told him to start moving; which he did when he heard Ohno’s breath getting back to normal, and his legs tightening around his hips.

So he started thrusting, steady, because he had waited too long and didn’t feel like playing games anymore.

He heard Ohno moaning and trying to suffocate those moans biting on his throat, with the sole result of making him push harder.

When he felt he couldn’t take it anymore he brought a hand between them and started stroking Ohno’s cock, matching the movements of his hand with those inside of him.

It didn’t take long for the elder to come, with a louder moan; then he looked like he was completely spent, and Nino had to keep him up with an arm around his back to keep moving, to keep feeling him close.

He kissed him, biting hard on his lip when he came as well, spilling inside of him and suddenly feeling like he couldn’t stand anymore.

They kept still for a few minutes, their breath heavy and the feeling of lacking any will to move.

Nino raised his eyes on Ohno, smiling, before gently pulling out of him and moving away to give him room to get off the table.

The elder had some troubles standing, and went straight away on the couch, asking Nino to join him.

The younger man got on top of him, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his chin on them, staring at him.

Ohno brushed his hair, smiling.

“It’s been... interesting.” he conceded, while the younger burst out laughing. “Until you’ve brought up your twisted ideas, of course.” he went on, teasing.

Nino shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

“Then it’s gotten more interesting, didn’t it?” he asked. “We should wash the uniform and keep it... you never know when it could be of use.” he added, getting more comfortable against the other.

Ohno blushed, and hit him on his head.

“Don’t even say it. I just gave in this one time, don’t expect me to do it again.” he hissed.

“Wasn’t it you who had fun spoiling me?” Nino asked, innocently.

“When it’s about videogames, not when I have to act your sexual fantasies where I’m ridiculous.” he replied.

Nino took one of his hands, playing distractedly with it.

“Whatever...” he looked at him, still smiling. “We both know it’s happening again. Let it go, Satoshi.”

Ohno wanted to reply, but he didn’t have the strength.

And then, as much as he could fake indignation, he couldn’t deny that the afternoon had been _extremely_ interesting, despite the initial embarrassment.

Yes, they both knew it was going to happen again, had Nino asked.

In the end, he had fun spoiling him.

In every single way.

 


End file.
